Verrückt
Verrückt (German for '"Crazy"' or '"Insane")'', known in full as '''Zombie Verrückt, is one of the maps available in the first Call of Duty: World at War map pack, as well as the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is the second installment of the Nazi Zombies minigame from World at War, and takes place in the Wittenau Sanitorium, located in Berlin, Germany. Overview This map is larger than Nacht der Untoten, featuring the debut of the Power Switch, Perk-a-Cola Machines, and Electro-Shock Defenses. The new Perk-a-Cola's are: #Speed Cola, which allows the player to reload their weapon faster, as well as allowing them to board up the windows somewhat faster. Based off of the multiplayer perk, Sleight of Hand. Speed Cola is the most expensive perk, at the price of 3000 points. #Juggernog, which gives players more health, allowing them to survive up to four hits from the Zombies as opposed to the two without Juggernog. Based off of the multiplayer perk, Juggernaut. Juggernog is the second-most expensive perk, at the price of 2500 points. #Double Tap Root Beer, which increases the rate of fire on the player's weapons by 33%. Based off of the multiplayer perk, Double Tap. Double Tap Root Beer costs 2000 points. #Quick Revive, which allows the player to revive teammates two times faster than they would without the perk. Based somewhat off of the multiplayer perk, Second Chance. Quick Revive is the least-expensive perk, at the price of 1500 points (500 in Call of Duty: Black Ops when playing solo). This has no use on single-player in Call of Duty: World at War, as it only works on other people. The first ever trap, Electro-Shock Defenses are electric barriers that kill zombies, allowing for some time to reload and regroup. They are activated for a price of 1000 points. In order to obtain the perks and utilize the electric barriers, however, players must make their way to a room on the opposite side of the map that contains a switch that, once activated, will activate the power. A trailer was unveiled shortly before the downloadable content package containing Verrückt was released.http://www.callofduty.com/intel/205 There is an Easter Egg/theme song for this map. It is called Lullaby for a Dead Man, and it is sung by Elena Siegman. Verrückt was later released on iPod touch and iPhone on February 11, 2010. Verrückt, along with the other three World at war Nazi Zombie maps, appears in the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Gameplay Verrückt is much larger than its predecessor, Nacht der Untoten, which had only 3 rooms. This map has 7/8 more rooms and two spawn points. However, it has short corridors and tends to force players into fighting zombies in close quarters. The map is almost perfectly symmetrical, with each side having two perk vending machines and balconies. The Power Room is also at the far end of the map, meaning players must cross the entire map to turn on the power. Unusual Map Features Altogether, this asylum has some pretty freaky stuff in it. For one, the asylum seems to have been the site of brain surgery, which may be true, as many of the zombies' heads are stapled / stitched together. A chair found at the German spawn area also seems to indicate this. When one crouches and uses the reload button on the wheel found on the side of the chair, one will hear the sound of a drill followed by a man screaming in fear / pain / both. There are blood stains all over the walls and on the floor that show that any surgeries that occured here were done brutally or carelessly, if not both. Inside of the kitchen, which is initially accessed by the people in the American half of the building, there is writing all over the wall. If one looks, they will see strange symbols and what appears to be a headless man, all written or drawn in blood. On the American side of the map, there is also a white, tiled room in which there is a table covered in blood with a knife sticking out of it. When the player enters this room, the laugh of a little girl can be heard, possibly that of Samantha. Standing in certain parts of the map, players may hear odd noises, like screams and cries. For example, in the American starting area, there are metal casings that was probably used to burn people alive, or at least to cremate them. All the casings are closed except for one, and when a player goes near the casing, they will hear crying. Rooms In multiplayer, the players spawn in two areas that are separated by a door that is powered by electricity, so it shall remain closed until someone reaches the power switch and restores the electricity to the map. This is where the symmetrical quality of Verrückt becomes apparent. On the left side of the building, there are German weapons on the walls, such as the Kar98k, the Gewehr 43, and the MP40. (Bouncing Betties, the Trench Gun, and the Double-Barreled Shotgun appear on both sides as there are no other versions of those weapons.) On the right side of the asylum, there are American weapons, and players can buy the Springfield, Thompson, BAR and Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip off of the walls. The guns are organized so that each German/American weapon has a counterpart in the corresponding rooms (e.g. a bolt-action rifle and a semi-automatic rifle can be obtained from the starting room, and an SMG and a shotgun can be attained in the second room). All the corresponding American weapons have smaller ammo magazines than in the German weapons, except for the Kar98k and the Springfield. The Springfield has the same magazine size as the Kar98k (all weapons in the "bolt-action rifle" category have 5 bullets, including the PTRS-41), but is much more useless against the zombies, being much weaker as well as much less accurate (the needle used for the Springfield's front sight is misalligned). The spawning system works like this: If someone plays the map solo, he will randomly spawn in one of the two areas. The same applies to 2-player, online and offline, meaning that if only two players ever entered a match and neither one leaves, they will be together. If there are three players, two of them will spawn together in one area while the third player will be left all alone in the other. With four people, two players spawn in one area while the other two appear in the other two. Having three players is the most difficult way to play the map without having the power on because if the lone player is downed, he is guarenteed to die due to having no one able to revive him. All parts of the electric door, including the window, are bulletproof, so the player cannot shoot at an enemy zombie through the door. However, there is a little spot that players can throw their grenades through in both areas' starting rooms to help out teammates. Windows themselves can be shot through, while walls will require visual openings to shoot through. Staircases and doors have barricades that can be unlocked. Left Spawn Room: *Mystery Box spawn point *Contains Juggernog vending machine, offline spawning point *Openings: 4 windows, 1 staircase, 1 electronic door *Weapons: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewehr 43 *Unlocks: Left Balcony: 1000 points Left Balcony: *Contains Double Tap Root Beer vending machine and electro-shock defenses *Openings: 1 window, 1 wall, staircase, 1 door *Weapons: Double-Barreled Shotgun, Bouncing Betty x2, MP40, Stielhandgranate *Unlocks: Left Upstairs: 750 Points *Mystery Box spawn point Left Upstairs: *Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: STG-44, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Power Room: 1000 points Right Spawn Room: *Contains Quick Revive vending machine *Openings: 3 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1 Garand, Springfield *Unlocks: Right Hallway: 750 points, Right Back Room: 750 points Right Back Room: *Can be able to shoot to Right Hallway *Openings: 1 door *Weapons: BAR + Bipod Right Hallway: *Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 door, 1 staircase *Weapons: Thompson, Stielhandgranate, Double-Barreled Shotgun *Unlocks: Right Balcony: 1000 points Right Balcony: *Electro-shock defenses *Weapons: BAR + Bipod, Bouncing Betty x2, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Right Upstairs: 750 points Right Upstairs: *Contains a Speed Cola vendor *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Weapons: Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip *Unlocks: Kitchen Kitchen: *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Weapons: none *Unlocks: Power Room Power Room: *Original location of Mystery Box and access to power switch *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Unlocks: Perk Vendors, electronic door at spawn points, and electro-shock defenses. Zombie Behavior This map's zombies are smarter, faster and more aggressive than their Nacht der Untoten predecessors. Crawling zombies, aka "Crawlers," usually are not slow, and are easily made faster than a walking zombie, and they are much faster (on average) than they were on Nacht der Untoten, being about three times as fast. In fact, a grenade must usually be aimed precisely to get a really slow crawler. In other words, the idea of "We need a crawler, so keep whatever we can get!" is emphasized more on this map than on others. Zombie attacks can "down" a player after getting hit only once or twice without Juggernog. They have acquired the ability to attack through the barricades and will climb through them if there are a few planks missing. They also have voices, so they will scream or yell, as opposed to just moaning / groaning like zombies do on Nacht der Untoten. Often, the zombies will yell what sounds like "Sam!", which possibly may be them referring to Samantha Maxis. Early on in a match when zombies aren't running or sprinting, some of the zombies are seen marching to the windows in a Nazi "goose-step," as if they are marching with an army. Perhaps they still have some memory of their lives as Nazi soldiers. If the player looks closely at the zombies, they may see surgical marks on that zombie's head. Their heads seem to be stapled together. They may have possibly died during a surgery and were buried in the courtyard. This may also explain why these zombies rise up from underneath the ground itself whenever they spawn in the courtyard. These Zombies also (at least seem to) gain strength twice as fast as they would've on Nacht der Untoten, so round 1 on Verrückt (at least) seems to be the same as round 2 in Nacht der Untoten, and so on. When standing outside of the windows, a zombie might stop moving for a second and they may start looking up, clutching their head as it shakes violently, so they may possibly be in denial of the fact that they are actually dead. The sprinting type of Zombie first appeared on this map, and for over two years, was exclusive to it. To out-run a sprinting zombie, players would have to be running with a pistol or an SMG. These Zombies went on to return in the Black Ops map, Call of the Dead (although these would be normal Zombies that have to have George Romero emit a special yell in order for them to start sprinting), and Shangri-La's Shrieker Zombies constantly sprint after players. The Power Switch Room The room that contains the power switch is located on the second floor, across the complex from both spawn points. The room is accessed after unlocking three rooms on the left spawn point and five rooms on the right spawn point. The electricity is restored by activating the power switch across from the generator in the room. Once the electricity is restored, the door separating the left and right spawn points is unlocked. In addition, the electro-shock barriers on the balconies can also be activated, and players can purchase the perks through the "Perk-a-cola" vending machines. The electric barriers will electrocute any zombies that pass though them; however, the player should be aware that there is a delay of roughly one second between the zombie walking through the barrier and the zombie actually being killed by the barrier. The player should note that the barriers are also very dangerous to the players, as any player that touches one while it is active will automatically be downed, unless they have Juggernog, in which case the player can take 3 hits from the electricity without being downed. They can be revived, but unless the barrier shuts down or a zombie pushes that player away, they would just be downed again. It is possible to continuously revive a player in this situation, but it will drastically increase their downed statistic and drain out their points. Also, any players who are not already on either of the balconies when the barriers are activated will be trapped inside until the power runs out, on penalty of being downed unless they've got Juggernog. With Juggernog, they could safely sprint across the barrier. As stated earlier, there is also a delay of roughly one second between a zombie passing through a barrier and its death by said barrier. This should not be a problem, though, as long as the players keep their distance from the barrier. Also, it costs 1000 points to activate an electric barrier, and they do not last for a very long portion of the round (unless the player is on solo). The player doesn't receive points when a zombie is killed by the electric barrier, so while at this point in the game, the player should be pretty rich in points, they still have to activate the barriers many times per round, and will probably run out of points very quickly. It is recommended that, while it may seem like a waste of precious ammo, before a zombie can run into the electric barrier, the player should shoot at it just for the sake of keeping his points. Likewise, the player can knife a zombie quickly right after they come through the barrier, although this is somewhat risky. Sound Effects The group of Marines the player controls have voices on this map and will insult the zombies and make comments when they take a gun out of the Mystery Box. For example, they might ask "Is this a toy?" upon getting the Ray Gun due to it appearing as if it could be a toy. Or making comments if they get so many headshots in a row or if they perform a kill during Insta-Kill. Additionally, the zombies have "voices," but Zombies are heard making random screams, shouts, moans and other noises. Weapon Placement There are more chalk lined weapon spawns. In addition, upstairs on either side, the Bouncing Betty is available only as a one time purchase weapon (in other words, if the player buys it, they cannot buy ammo for it, but if the player dies, they can buy Betties again) for 1000 points, but two more are received at the beginning of each round (and through Max Ammo powerup in the Black Ops version), and previously placed mines remain. Max Ammo will not replenish Betties if the player places both of them, but if only one is placed, the player will get another Betty from the Max Ammo. The Gewehr 43, Springfield, Kar98k, MP40, Double-Barreled Shotgun, M1897 Trench Gun, Thompson, STG-44, M1 Garand, and the BAR are able to be bought off of the wall. If the gun is already equipped, ammo can be purchased for half the price of the gun. The American side is at a slight disadvantage, as every weapon has a smaller magazine than its German counterpart. This excludes the Springfield, though the Springfield is weaker than the Kar98k (not to mention the fact that 2 more doors must be opened to reach the power room). The Mystery Box The Mystery Box's initial spawn point in a match is the room with the Power Switch. This Mystery Box gives out weapons quite differently from the Mystery Box seen on Nacht der Untoten. The odds of getting a really good weapon out of Verrückt's Box are quite slim in the earlier rounds, but as the rounds go on, the chances get better. As a new feature to the map, the player will receive a bloodied teddy bear from the box after using it too many times. Once this happens, the Teddy Bear floats up into the air while evil laughter is heard. First, the player will hear a little girl's laughter, then a demonic laugh will be heard, followed by that demonic voice saying "Bye-Bye!" Once this occurs, the Mystery Box will destroy itself and appear elsewhere on the map. This can be quite frustrating. Unlike the following maps of Shi No Numa and Der Reise, there is no indicator whatsoever that the Mystery Box is nearby. Shi No Numa and Der Reise both feature a beam of light emanating from the Box itself to lead the players to it, but there is not a beam or anything else to aid players in finding the Box here, so they will be forced to find it themselves. In the World at War ''version, it can only spawn to a room that has already been opened, and will spawn in a set order if all of the Mystery Box's spawn points have been opened. In the ''Black Ops version, it can spawn in any room, including the ones that are not yet opened, like all other Zombies maps with a moving Mystery Box. Verruckt Torture Chair.jpg|The torture chair. Notice that a severed right hand is shown in on of the chair's cuffs. Verruckt Sprinting Zombie.jpg|A sprinting zombie Weapons Cost shown is amount of points required to buy from the chalk drawings. All weapons can be received from the mystery box. Weapons without a price shown are received randomly from the mystery box (950 points) and extra ammo can only be received via ammo pickup, and new weapons have been added to the Random Box, namely, the PPSh-41 is now available at the Mystery Box. Starting Weapons *Colt M1911 *Knife *Stielhandgranate x2 (more are able for purchase, at the price of 250 for 4/2 per round) Off-Wall Weapons *Springfield - Located in the right spawn room. *Kar98k - Located in the left spawn room. *M1 Garand - Located in the right spawn room. *Gewehr 43 - Located in the left spawn room. *MP40 - Located on the left balcony. *Double-Barreled Shotgun - Located on the left balcony. *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun - Located on the right side of upstairs. *STG-44 - Located on the left side of upstairs. *Thompson - Located in the right hallway. *M1897 Trench Gun - Located on the left side of upstairs. *BAR - Located in the right back room. *Stielhandgranate - Located in the left spawn room, the left balcony, and in the right hallway *Bouncing Betty - Located on the left balcony. Mystery Box Weapons ''Call of Duty: World at War *PPSh-41 *Deployable MG42 *Deployable Browning M1919 *Deployable FG42 *Ray Gun *PTRS-41 *M1 Garand w/ Rifle Grenade *Panzerschreck *.357 Magnum *Molotov Cocktail *M1A1 Carbine *M2 Flamethrower *Thompson Call of Duty: Black Ops *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FN FAL *Famas *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *Monkey Bomb *Ray Gun *Winter's Howl Cheats Only (Only on PC) *Holy Pistol *Default Weapon *BRAAAINS... *Walther P38 *Nambu *Mosin-Nagant *Tokarev TT-33 *Sticky grenade *Smoke grenade *Tabun Gas grenade Verrückt in Call of Duty: Black Ops Verrückt is available in the Prestige and Hardened Editions of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. The Cold War era weapons can be accessed from the Mystery Box. One small change is that the Springfield has been replaced by the Kar98k. A new Wonder Weapon, the Winter's Howl, is now available in the Mystery Box. The zombies that were exclusive to this map in World at War that ran faster than the player, as if the zombie were sprinting, have been removed to decrease the difficulty making it a little easier to get to the higher rounds. They also have been known to go to windows far from the player making waves longer. In the World at War version of Verrückt, radios could be found in the map, but were not interactive. In Black Ops, however, at least one is. It is located on a desk, visible from a window on the balcony of the 'American' side of the map. When shot, it will play various music from the campaign. It can be seen here. Also the window that doesn't spawn zombies near the Speed Cola spawns zombies now even if the players didn't open the door to the left of Speed Cola. It is also set to appear in the upcoming Rezurrection DLC pack for 1200 Microsoft Points, which is free for those who already own the Hardened or Prestige editions. Trivia Quotes Trailer Video:Verrückt Trailer 1Verrückt Trailer References Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 1 Category:Map Packs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops